Dragon Ball Z: The Clone Wars
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Basically, Dragon Ball Z with Star Wars characters in place of the Dragon Ball Z characters. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, or Dragon Ball Z!**_

* * *

"Kamehameha!" = Talking

" _Kamehameha!" = Thinking_

" _Kamehameha!" = Flashbacks/Song_

" **Kamehameha!" = Yelling**

" **Kamehameha" = Narration**

* * *

 _ ***A Long, Long, Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Away…***_

* * *

" _SIDIOUS! LISTEN UP! WE QUIT! ALL OF US!"_

 _Far above the Togrutan home planet known as Shili, a lone Togrutan male known as Krahna was fighting against the mighty oppressor of their home planet and leader of the Sith, Darth Sidious. This Togruta was much like the rest of his species, only his skin was sandy yellow with brown facial tattoos, crystal blue eyes, and grey lips. He had the build of a seasoned martial artist, and his horns were longer and sharper than those of most others of his species. However, unlike many others of his species, he lacked the two head tails that came over his chest. He just had one long, spiky head tail going down his back._

 _But he was also badly wounded from a previous battle. He was bleeding from several smaller wounds all over his body, he had black marks on his chest from burns, and his armor was badly damaged with several rips in his pants. Also, half of his head tail was cut clean off and he had lost a lot of blood. But these wounds weren't stopping him from protecting his people from the tyranny of Darth Sidious._

" _YOU HEAR ME? WE'RE FREE!" Krahna declared. "WE DON'T FOLLOW THE FOOLISH WAYS OF THE DARK SIDE ANY LONGER! WE'RE FREE TO CONTROL OUR OWN DESTINIES!"_

 _While Krahna was ranting about his people's freedom, he failed to notice that the Sith lord before him was powering up a devastating attack. One that wasn't powered by Force energy. It was powered by something much more powerful and deadly._

 _Meanwhile, Krahna had his right hand open as if he was cupping something, and powered up a bright blue energy ball. Like his former boss's attack, this one wasn't powered by the Force. Instead, it was powered by an inner energy called Ki. And Krahna is not afraid to use it!_

" _...And yes… Yours too, Sidious!" Krahna declared. "This is for ALL the innocent people that we killed in your name! HERE! HAVE IT!"_

 _Krahna threw the attack at Sideous with great precision, power, and accuracy. For a moment, it looked like it was going to hit… that's when everything went downhill for the Togrutans._

 _Darth Sidious began to laugh maniacally as his own orange colored energy ball began to increase in size and power. As it grew, Krahna's attack collided with it, and was absorbed into the energy sphere._

" _WHA?! NO WAY!" Krahna yelled in horror._

 _The blast increased in size and power until it was roughly as large as a small star. Once it was fully powered up, Sideous flicked his finger and launched it at the Togrutan male and his home world. The Sith lord didn't even care that his own men were in the way of the blast and would die along with his enemy._

 _Krahna yelled in fear and pain as he was engulfed in the blast, knowing that very few Togrutans, if any, would survive this attack._

" _I… I see it…!" Krahna muttered to himself._

 _A vision of an older version of his daughter fighting Darth Sidious and killing him. He smiled, as he knew who that Togrutan woman was. His daughter…_

" _AHSOKAAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Darth Sidious continued his horrible laugh as the Death Ball continued towards the planet, and made contact with its surface. The planet just couldn't handle the strain as it began to crack all over before exploding in a shower of fire and brimstone. Not even the planet's moon was left after this attack._

 _But in the wake of this destruction, the Sith lord failed to notice a single space pod sailing through the galaxy to a distant planet known as Coruscant. And held within it, was a baby Togrutan female. The child of Krahna._

* * *

 **In wake of the destruction of Planet Shili, a baby Ahsoka managed to escape the carnage caused by the deadly Sith lord known as Darth Sidious. And what she didn't know at this time was that a great journey of martial arts and the way of the Force. After crash landing on Coruscant, Ahsoka was found and raised by Jedi Master Plo-Koon.**

 **Knowing that she was Force Sensitive, Plo-Koon trained Ahsoka in the Jedi arts so that she would be able to fight against the Dark Side of the Force. Eventually, she found herself under the tutelage of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker as his Padawan. And together, they decimated the forces of the Sith. And brought about an era of peace for the galaxy!**

 **With the war temporarily over, the Jedi High Council finally allowed relationships within the order. This allowed Anakin to come clean about his secret marriage to Padmé Amidala, and allowed Ahsoka to marry her boyfriend, Lux Bonteri. And thus, peace remained in the entire Galaxy!**

 **...Until one day… Five years later…**

* * *

 _ ***Begin DBZ Kai opening with Star Wars characters!***_

 _Instrumental Opening_

 _Mysteries abound,_

 _Made of a deep energy (energy!)_

 _Foes all around,_

 _But I will go fearless and free!_

 _I'll give you strength,_

 _You give me love, that's how we'll live (that's how we'll live!)_

 _My courage won't fade,_

 _If you're with me, my enemies will never win!_

 _We will fight for love and glory,_

 _We will live to tell the story!_

 _There is nothing we can't live through,_

 _Nothing ever dies!_

 _We will rise again!_

 _Don't stop, don't stop, we're in luck now!_

 _Don't stop! Keep your spirit proud!_

 _And ride upon the wind,_

 _All we have to do is go!_

 _Don't stop, don't stop, we're in luck now!_

 _Don't stop, there's so much to be found!_

 _We can find paradise,_

 _All we have to do is GO! GO!_

 _Free your soul…_

 _DRAGON SOUL!_

* * *

 _ **Prologue to Battle: Arrival of a Sith!**_

* * *

On a farm on Planet Coruscant, we find a farmer tending to some of his vegetables. Like many farmers before him, he's a hardworking man and takes great pride in his work. Sighing in satisfaction, the farmer removed his hat and wiped the sweat from his brow. He was about to light a cigarette so he could have a nice, relaxing smoke, when he heard some kind of whistling sound.

He looked up to see something falling from the sky. It was on fire and still pretty far away, so he couldn't make it out. But it made some fierce tremors when it landed, and scared his livestock back into the barn.

"WHOA, A METEOR! OR A U.F.O…! I GOTTA CHECK THIS OUT!" he said, getting into his truck.

He drove off in the direction that he saw the object land, hoping that he'd found something worthwhile. When he got there, he exited his truck and pulled a shotgun out of the trunk. It was already loaded, so he didn't have to worry about that. He looked into the crater and saw a… actually, he doesn't know what it is.

It looked like a ship of some kind, but it wasn't like anything he's ever seen before. It wasn't a Republican vessel, but it also didn't look like anything designed by the Separatists. It looked like something else entirely. It resembled a sphere or a pod with a red lense where the window would be. It appeared to have only one door, but with its design, the farmer failed to see how it could fly without some sort of propulsion system. Maybe it was more of an orbiting vessel or a satellite.

"What in tarnation is that thing?" the farmer asked himself.

Against his better judgement, the farmer began to get closer to the edge of the crater to get a better look. Suddenly, there was a hiss as the pod released pressurized air and the door opened to reveal a life form inside of it. The farmer recoiled back in shock as the creature stepped out of the pod.

It was obviously male in origin, but what puzzles me is… he's a Togruta! His skin and facial tattoos were the traditional colors of the rest of his species, except his skin was a darker red. His horns were also longer and sharper, and he also only had one long head tail on the back of his head. He was wearing a very strange armor that was black and green in color. The armor consisted of a Battle Jacket with a pair of gauntlets and shoes. He was also wearing an undersuit that was just a pair of black shorts. And on his left eye was a device that had a green lense.

He floated out of the crater, and landed on its edge. He took a quick survey of his surroundings and was unpleasantly surprised to see that nothing had changed about its population.

"So, the inhabitants of this planet still live. Curse that Ahsoka!" he said to himself.

The farmer was freaked out by this odd Togruta and readied his gun in an attempt to look threatening. But his own trembling was enough to give away the fact that he was scared stiff.

" **Don't move! I-I-I'm warning you..!"**

The Togrutan male just smirked and pressed a button on the machine on his face. It started beeping as the Togrutan numerical system was displayed at a rapid pace in yellow symbols. It stopped beeping as it finished scanning the farmer.

"A power level of five…?" the Togrutan said to himself. "Hmph! Barely a challenge even for the youngest of our warriors!"

He began to take a couple of steps towards our unlucky farmer, who panicked and fired his gun! But instead of the bullet doing any damage, it was CAUGHT by this guy! He adjusted the bullet in his hand, took aim, and flicked his thumb.

The force sent the bullet flying through the air, and sent it through the farmer's head and into his truck! The farmer was killed instantly, and the Togrutan scoffed at such an easy kill.

"Pathetic! This is a planet of weaklings!" the Togrutan said to himself.

The device on his face suddenly started beeping again as it detected a higher power level. He turned his head in the direction of the power level, and smirked at the prospect of a possible challenge.

"Now there's someone with decent power! Distance 448…"

He used some of his power to fly out after the power level's source, convinced that it was the one he was searching for all these years.

" **Where are you, Ahsoka?!"**

* * *

 _ **That's all I've got for this chapter of the story. Next I plan to update Guardians of Twilight, so I hope you're ready for this! Enjoy and leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just so you know, this story mostly follows the events of Dragon Ball Z Kai, but it will contain a few of the movies in it. Now, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Dragon Ball Z Kai, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!**_

* * *

 _ **Siblings Meet: Ahsoka's Terrible Heritage! (Act 1)**_

* * *

Standing out on a rocky cliff in a wasteland was a Rattataki woman known as Asajj Ventress. She was gazing out into the wastelands that have been her home ever since she went into self exile, not trusting the Republic as well as wanting to avoid any confrontations with the Sith. But the thing that made her blood boil the most was remembering that humiliating defeat at the hands of former Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano.

Yes, it was an honor bound duel in which they fought using their Lightsabers, limited martial arts skills, and nothing more. While Ventress clearly had Ahsoka beat in saber skills, the Togruta easily outclassed her in martial arts. How this was possible, she didn't know. But it infuriated the pale woman to no end.

" _How…? How could I have lost to a weakling Jedi like her!? And a freaking PADAWAN, for corn's sake!"_ Ventress ranted in her mind.

Ventress would've continued her mental rant, but she suddenly sensed something. Something strong, evil, destructive, evil, fearless, and most of all… evil.

"What… what is this power I'm sensing?" Ventress asked herself. "Could it be… Tano?"

She looked in the direction that the power level was coming from, but what she saw wasn't Ahsoka. It was definitely a Togruta, but it wasn't either one that she was familiar with. The only surviving members of the Togruta race that Ventress knew of were Ahsoka Tano and Shaak Ti, and this clearly isn't either of them.

The mystery Togruta landed across from her, a glare that never left his face.

"You're not Ahsoka." the Togruta growled.

"Who are you? And how do you know Tano?" Ventress demanded, taking up a defensive stance. "Because if you're looking to die, then you've come to the right person."

The male Togruta laughed a bit as an arrogant smirk made its way to his face.

"You really expect me to be afraid of you?" he asked humorously.

He pushed a button on the device on his face, and the Togruti numeric system began to show again. The device scanned Ventress, and the male Togruta was slightly impressed with the results.

"Power 322. Much more than I would have expected on a backwater planet like this one. But you're still no match for me."

"What did you say? Do you have any idea who it is you're talking to?!" Ventress demanded angrily.

"Does it look like I care?" asked the mystery warrior.

Our mystery warrior kept up his malicious grin while Ventress gritted her teeth in anger. The utter disrespect she'd just been given by this Togrutan male was more than enough to ignite the fires of her rage.

" _Does he honestly think that he's THAT powerful?"_ Ventress mentally asked herself.

Not wanting to risk finding out the hard way, Ventress roared as she shot a powerful Force Push at the Togruta. It struck home and kicked up a cloud of dust that obscured her opponent from view.

" **TAKE THAT, FOOL! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?"** laughed Ventress.

Her laughter was cut short, however, when she noticed a familiar shadow within the dust cloud. The dust cleared away to reveal that it was the male Togruta! And he was totally… UNHARMED?!

"I'll admit, that was a fine display of dust, if such were your intention." he mocked.

Ventress began to tremble as she unconsciously took a step back from her enemy. She'd put so much power into that attack, yet he hadn't even been pushed back so much as a micrometer! Just what was this guy made of?!

"Care to try again? No? Then allow me to show you some REAL power!" he said.

He raised his left hand which began to crackle with electricity, but the device on his face began beeping again.

"Another incoming power level. This one's even greater…!"

The male flew up, startling Ventress with this ability that she had only just recently learned about. She can't do so herself, but she's heard of warriors with this unique power. Anyway, the male looked around, trying to pinpoint the energy reading. Until suddenly…

"There! That way! Distance is about 12909." he said to himself. "Vast power; the greatest on this world. Can it be other than Ahsoka?!"

He quickly took off after the power level, his device telling him that it was remaining stationary. Ventress stood where she was, before releasing a breath as her knees gave out from beneath her.

"Im… impossible…! I was petrified… utterly paralyzed with fear…!" she mumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, the male was flying at high speed as his rage seemed to be close to boiling over.

" **Have you lost your pride…? The pride of the Togrutan Warriors… AHSOKA?!"**

* * *

 _ *****With Ahsoka…*****_

* * *

At the Jedi Temple, we find a group of people enjoying a nice, relaxing day in the temple gardens. Among them were Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala-Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo-Koon, and Ahsoka Tano. But she looked different from what we're familiar with.

She was taller now, about as tall as Padmé. Her montrals and lekku had grown to their full length as well. They were shorter than Skaak Ti's, but still long enough to show that she had reached maturity. Her Jedi attire hadn't changed much, only her pants no longer had the holes in the sides. She was also missing her Silka beads, showing her Knight status.

And sitting in her lap was a three year old girl that was a Togruta/human hybrid. She looked almost exactly like her mother, only the colors of her lekku and montrals were inverted. Her skin was also more of a sandy yellow, and her eyes were a chocolate brown color. She also had a crescent moon marking on her forehead, and two star shaped markings under her eyes. Her Force signature radiated pure happiness and bright innocence that can be found only in a child.

The little one giggled at the tickly feeling she got when a butterfly landed on her left montral, causing the adults to smile at her. Ahsoka especially, considering her child could be as carefree as she wanted with the new methods of teaching that the Jedi were trying.

"This flying thingy tickles, mommy!" laughed the little girl.

"It's called a butterfly, Azera. And I know they do." Ahsoka replied with a small laugh as a few butterflies and a small songbird landed on her montrals.

Ahsoka hadn't seen her friends for a good five years since she settled down with Lux, and decided to meet up with them over a relaxing picnic lunch. Needless to say, the others were plenty surprised to see that Ahsoka had a daughter of her own. But they didn't let that bother them for long.

"It really is great to see you again after all this time, Snips." Anakin said.

"I'm just surprised that you're the first of us to have a kid." Padmé teased while playfully jabbing her husband in the ribs.

Anakin blushed a bit from this comment and coughed into his hand. Obi-Wan smirked at his former Padawan's embarrassment.

"Not so funny when you're on the receiving end, is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Shut up." was Anakin's chosen reply.

They watched as Azera ran off to chase a butterfly, laughing the whole way. The others could only watch with smiles on their faces as the Youngling played.

"So, tell me, is your kid as strong in the Force as you are?" Anakin asked his former Padawan.

"Yeah, she's plenty strong. Unfortunately, I can't teach her much unless I select her as my Padawan. And that's still years from now." Ahsoka replied, disappointment clear in her voice.

"That certainly is a waste of talent." Plo-Koon said.

"I'll say! But Jedi are taught to be patient, so I'll try to wait until I can take her as an apprentice." Ahsoka said.

That's when a mildly concerned Obi-Wan decided to ask a bit of a touchy question.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but does Azera by any chance act… 'strange' if she's outside during a thunderstorm?"

"A thunderstorm? No, we usually try to avoid getting caught out in the rain." Ahsoka replied before asking "Why? Should she?"

"No! No, no, no! I was just curious, that's all!" Obi-Wan said defensively.

"Hey, I just noticed this, but is that a Dragon Crystal* around Azera's neck?" Padmé asked.

Ahsoka smiled fondly as she sat her daughter on her lap and patted her on the head. Around the little girl's neck was a small pink crystal held with a black cord wrapped around it to form a necklace.

"Yup! The pink Dragon Crystal; it's the only thing I have to remember Daughter. So I made it into a necklace and gave it to Azera. I also found the blue Dragon Crystal and the white Dragon Crystal. They're both back home with Lux."

"I have heard many stories about the legendary Dragon Crystals, but never did I think that I would see one up close." Plo-Koon said in awe.

Suddenly, Ahsoka gasped as she sensed something coming straight for them. She stood up and had Azera stand by Padmé as her predatory instincts began to kick in. Particularly the instinct to protect her child at any cost.

"What is it, Ahsoka? What's the matter?!" Anakin asked.

"Something's coming… something strong…!" Ahsoka replied.

"What is it? I don't see anything." Obi-Wan said. "Although, I do hope it's not Ventress."

"No… it's something much, MUCH stronger than her! But what… what could it possibly be!?"

Ahsoka took up a defensive stance with her Lightsaber and Shoto in both hands as someone came into view. The others gasped as it got closer, and recoiled back once he landed. It was a male Togruta that looked about ten years older than Ahsoka. For a moment, he and Ahsoka just stared each other down.

"My, my… all grown up, aren't we. Still, I'd know you anywhere, Ahsoka." said the mystery Togruta. "You look just like our parents."

* * *

" **Who is this strange male Togruta? And how does he know Ahsoka? Find out in the next chapter of Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Clone Wars!"**

* * *

 _ ***Dragon Crystals*: Lightsaber crystals that are so rare, they're almost unheard of. Equivalent in power to the Dragon Balls, only seven of these crystals exist altogether.**_


End file.
